Attached
by everyoneisking
Summary: Ginny knew far before she acted on it. Hermione/Ginny drabble


Attach

Ginny Weasley was a lesbian. This was a revelation she had faced in the most recent summer of at the Burrow. The time off by herself had left her to reflect on every thought she had had that past semester at Hogwarts. Every sneaking glance she had stolen from the girls in her house, and some on the other houses. She had known she never really liked boys. Maybe that came from growing up in a house full of them, she had thought.

There was still a month left of the summer holidays, and Ginny didn't know how she was going to get through it. She was 14 now, and all her brothers had been teasing her about not having any boyfriends yet. Of course, her father approved, but Molly was also concerned. Not long ago she had had a very embarrassing conversation with Ginny. It had begun when Molly came to see Ginny in her room the night she got home from Hogwarts.

'So Gin, what have you been up to at school? Any boys I should know about?" Molly had asked, looking excited at the prospect of hearing about Ginny's boy escapades.

"No, mum, actually, I don't like any boys at all" Ginny answered, watching her mother's face fall disappointedly.

"Ginny. Is there anything you need to tell me? Because you know you can. I don't believe this not liking boys business. Have you done something you shouldn't have? Are you covering it up? Ginny, have you had sex?" Molly asked in a low tone, watching Ginny intently.

"Oh my god, Mum NO! Are you kidding, I don't wanna be a pregnant teen! Besides, there's no one I would want to have sex with! I really don't like any of the boys!" Ginny had exclaimed her face crinkling up in outrage.

"Ok, ok Ginny. I didn't mean any harm; I'm just worried about you, is all" Molly had said, before kissing Ginny on the head like she was still a little girl and walked out.

This conversation had sparked the reflections on how Ginny had never shown any interest toward boys at all. It had taken about 2 or 3 weeks to come to terms with the fact that she liked girls, and she was still working out how to tell her parents. She knew they might think it was just a phase, but Ginny knew in her heart that it wasn't; she was gay.

And there was one particular girl that Ginny was beginning to fall for. She knew that she was insane for thinking about it, but she just couldn't help herself. The girl was so amazingly beautiful, her beauty becoming more and more prominent every time Ginny saw her. Of course, the first moment she had seen her at Hogwarts, when the girl was only 12 years old, Ginny knew that she was gorgeous. Although, Ginny didn't realise not other girls she knew thought this about other girls.

Ginny was falling hard for Hermione Granger. Every time she thought about her long chocolate brown hair, (which had been tamed somewhat so it no longer resembled a bushy mane) her soft features, hazel eyes you could drown in, the way she walked even, Ginny was more and more sure that she definitely liked girls. She just hadn't expected to become so attached.

The only bad thing about liking Hermione was that she couldn't be around Hermione comfortably around other people, and Hermione was staying at the Burrow that summer. Ginny had managed to avoid her satisfactorily with her daily trips to Hogsmeade (travelling by Floo) for the past month, but now her mother had told her that she was not to keep wasting the floo powder. Ginny understood and all, as she was well aware of how much the powder cost to replace. Of course Molly couldn't keep replacing it.

But that now posed the problem of facing Hermione every day and looking normal. They were actually fine together alone; they talked a lot about all the things that were bothering them, and Hermione regarded Ginny as her best girl friend, or at least, that's what it seemed like. It was actually around other people that Ginny felt paranoid. She was always worrying about not sitting too close to Hermione, not staring, and not seeming too affectionate. She dreaded to think what would happen if someone found out about her liking Hermione. She hadn't even thought to tell Hermione yet.

Facing all these facts, Ginny walked down the stairs from her room into the cosy lounge room of the Burrow. Ginny often marvelled at the simplistic pleasure a freezing cold day, wet with rain and the open fire of the Burrow's lounge room. Ron was always complaining about the house was so small and shabby and how he wished they could have more money etc etc. Ginny had always known that they really were not as well off as other families, but she was happy enough with just her normal home and things.

Of course, sometimes she wished that she didn't have hand-me-down books and tatty robes. She of course felt the need to be extravagant and go shopping and do all the things that teenage girls did. But most of the time she was content experimenting with spells in the backyard and visiting the Muggle village not far from the Burrow.

Ginny was surprised to see Hermione sitting inside on the couch. Normally she would be hanging out with Ron and Harry in their room, no doubt talking about all the stuff they plan for the next school year. Ginny breathed deeply and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey Mione. What are you reading?" Ginny asked, sitting at Hermione's feet on the rug next to the fire. Hermione looked down and smiled, making Ginny's heart jump involuntarily.

"Oh, just about these witches in the 18th century those were burned for being gay. Except no-one knew they were witches. So when they didn't die, the witch hunts started. Its fascinating stuff" Hermione answered, putting down the book for a moment. Ginny smiled.

"I didn't know you were into burnings" she replied teasingly. Hermione's eyes darkened and Ginny kicked herself for saying the wrong thing.

"Actually, it's not the burning I'm into. The fact that they were burned for being gay, that's what, kills me. It happened a lot back then. I mean, they don't take into consideration that we're humans too!" Hermione blurted out in a rage. But she turned bright red when Ginny said "We?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing, um, never, um, mind, don't pay any, uh, attention" Hermione stammered nervously.

Ginny just laughed and leaned forward, her heart pounding madly in her chest. She kissed Hermione lightly, shivers running down both their spines. Hermione smiled and looked puzzled.

"Me too, Mione" Ginny said in explanation. "Me too"


End file.
